The Beginning
by AlyssaReane
Summary: The Prequel to the Ally/Carlos love story. Takes place in the years before Paradise.
1. Truth or Dare?

"Kendall don't you dare!" I shouted as my friend picked me up. I could practically see his smirk, "Don't do what Ally?" He started walking. "You know what I'm talking about! Logan, stop him!" I screamed in the directions of the other three boys who were laughing their asses off. "Sorry Ally, but they are on my side for this one." Kendall said before he threw me into the cold, wet snow. "I seriously hate you." I scowled, not even bothering to get out of the snow bank. I closed my eyes and listened to my friends laugh, it sort of sucked being the only girl with four boys but girls my age annoyed the crap out of me. I heard someone's footsteps crunch in the snow as they were coming towards me, I memorized those footsteps, and they were Carlos'. Good Lord did I have a major crush on him, but I'd never tell him that, actually the only person who knew was Kendall. I opened my eyes to see Carlos standing over me with a smile and his hand out to help me up. I wasn't really angry, but even if I was that boy could have made me smile like I did. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up and into a hug.

"I'm cold." I whispered into Carlos' ear as I shivered. He hugged me tighter, then pulled away and took off his coat and wrapped it around me, "Better Ally-Cat?" he said as we walked toward James, Logan and Kendall. I just nodded and thanked God that my cheeks were already pink from the weather so he wouldn't notice my blush. "Come on we can go to my house, it's closest." Kendall said noticing I was shivering.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, Ally what happened to you?" Mrs. Knight asked when she saw me, I was wet and shivering. "Your son threw me in a snow bank." I glared at Kendall as he hung up his coat. "Oh honey, we should get you into some dry clothes, I think you have some upstairs from when you stayed the night." She took my coat as she spoke. Mrs. Knight would let me stay the night sometimes, the way my mom had gotten in the last year was no secret, especially not to Mrs. Knight, mainly because Kendall was my Knight in shining armor, pun totally intended. "Okay, meet you in the basement?" I directed my question towards the boys as they were all just staring at me. "Yes ma'am." Kendall answered as I walked up the stairs to the guest room to change.<p>

* * *

><p>I had clothes alright, I had a white just above the knee skirt and a purple V-neck, and being by four 15 year old boys in this should be fun. I heard the radio blaring when I got to the door of the basement, which was our little den. When I got to the couch James pulled me down next to him. "What gives Diamond?" I asked lightly smacking his arm. "We're going to play truth or dare." He had a grin on his face that made me suspect something, in fact they all did except Carlos, something was going on and it was not going to be too fun for me. "Why? What are we five?" I questioned them. "No, but it is fun Ally." Logan responded, I just growled, watching Carlos and James argue. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Carlos looked kind of mad. "Carlitos, you okay?" I asked my voice full of concern. They stopped arguing and Carlos got up to sit next to me. "I'm fine kitty." He said, he liked calling me kitty for some reason, he said it was because I growled and meowed a lot.<p>

"Okay, let's play. I'll ask first." Kendall stated, leaning forward in his spot. "Logan, truth or dare?" he asked Logan first, which was predictable. I ignored them usually until they asked me, so I started humming a song, when I heard Carlos singing it in a whisper next to me, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no, give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love!" I laughed, I loved Hercules and so did Carlos. He looked at me and winked, I could feel the blood all raise to my cheeks. "I like when you blush." He whispered to me so the others wouldn't hear. I giggled, "Why?" He didn't reply, he just smiled. "Carlos, truth or dare." Logan asked, Carlos would pck dare, he always did. "Dare!" He responded, see I told you, dare. Kendall smirked, "I dare you to admit who you have a crush on." He blushed and stammered. I bit my lip, nervous to hear what lucky girl caught his affection, because it wasn't me.

"Carlos your mom is here!" Mrs. Knight called down the stairs, saving Carlos from answering, or at least that's what he thought. When Carlos started for the stairs Kendall pulled him down to the floor, "You have to answer before you leave." Carlos glanced at Logan, then James, then Kendall. He stood back up and sighed, "I have a crush on Ally." He said before he walked up the stairs, leaving me with my mouth open and hyperventilating.


	2. First Date

Kendall and I were walking to school from his house the following Monday, after the whole truth or dare thing. It was slushy and dreary outside. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kendall nudged me, grabbing my attention. "What do you mean?" I was staring at the ground trying to keep my mind from exploding with thoughts.

"You're like zombie girl over here, what's wrong?" He stopped walking; we were by the buses now. I looked up at my best friend; we were always questioned about if we were dating mainly because we spent a mass majority of our time together.

I sighed; I figured I better tell him now because he'll just force it out of me. "It's the first time I'll see Carlos since Friday. We have every class together AND we sit next to each other. I mean does he know I like him? Does he think I don't like him? Will he ignore me? I just don't know what's going to happen!" I finished with my hands tugging at my blonde hair.

Kendall was laughing, he put his hand on my shoulder and looked in my eyes, "Ally this is Carlos we are talking about, he couldn't ignore you if he tried, the boy likes you a lot, don't worry so much." He was right, Carlos couldn't ignore anyone and if he liked me then there was no way he would ignore me. "You're right, Ken-doll." I stuck my tongue out at him as he groaned at the nickname.

"You are infuriating, Ally-kins." I glared at him. He grabbed my arm, "I'll walk you to your locker, little sister." He smiled at me, and I smiled back, "You do know you're like a month younger than me, right?" He nodded, "Yes but I take care of you like I do Katie, so you're kinda like another little sister, just one who is older than me." I laughed at his logic. "Okay, big brother to my locker."

* * *

><p>I was in my fourth period psychology class and no sign of Carlos; I figured he must be absent. I do know Mrs. Garcia wouldn't keep him home unless he was really sick, so I was planning a visit to check on him, when he came rushing in. He handed the teacher his late slip and slid in his seat next to me.<p>

"Hey Ally, what are we working on?" he smiled at me, that smile made my heart melt and just made me want to kiss him. I tried to focus and explain to him what we were working on. "Hi Carlos, uhm, well we have to map out the nervous system and then build the brain from that." I pointed to the pink clay on the table.

I was hopeless at any kind of art, but Carlos was amazing at it. He grabbed the clay and looked at me, "Do you want to do it?" he asked me to be polite but by the smile on his face and his tone he knew I'd say no. "Not a chance darling." I smiled at him, taking in all of his features; he laughed and started working on the brain.

Ten minutes of silence past before I spoke, "Why are you so late?" I asked. He looked up from the brain to look at me, his bite his lip then smiled, "I had to go to a doctor's appointment." I looked at him, really looking, I cocked my head to the side, "What's wrong with you," I poked him, "Are you sick, with dragon pox?" I gasped but it got caught off by my laughing, Carlos was laughing too.

"No, you Harry Potter freak, I just had a checkup." He held up his brain, "What do you think?" I inspected it, resisting the urge to poke it. "Impressive, it looks James sized." He laughed as he took it up to Mr. Clements. The bell rang a few minutes later. "Are you going to lunch or your locker?" Carlos asked me as I gathered my stuff. I looked at everything I was carrying along with a psychology book, an algebra book, and a biology book. "I think I should go to my locker." I noticed his smile when I said that. "Okay, I'll walk with you." He said taking my books, I protested but he wouldn't give them back.

My locker was close to the psychology class so it wasn't a long walk. I opened my locker to see a bouquet of black and red roses fall out into my arms. "Oh my," I said looking at them and smelling them. "Do you like them Ally?" Carlos asked, putting my books in order. I like everything in order. "Are- are they from you?" I looked at him. He blushed and nodded, I practically knocked him down as I hugged him. "Oh Carlos I love them!" He hugged me back after he regained his balance.

"Would you go on a date with me this Saturday?" he was nervous as he asked, but I just grinned and nodded. "Of course." I kissed his cheek, shut my locker and pulled him towards lunch.

* * *

><p>Saturday-<p>

"Ally you look fine, please stop pacing." Kendall said from the couch. I was pacing back and forth from the bathroom to the living room, checking my outfit every time. I was wearing light skinny jeans, tan boots, and a black and white plaid button down. My hair was curly and I was wearing mascara and white eye shadow. My lips were naturally red so I normally never wore lipstick.

"I know I look fine Kendall. I just want to look perfect for Carlos." I said finally sitting down. Kendall looked at me dumbstruck "Carlos wouldn't care if you were wearing sweats and you know that!" I just huffed. When the doorbell rung Kendall answered it before I even got up. "Hey Carlos, the princess is in here." "Hey Ally, ready to go." Carlos said hugging me. I nodded and grabbed my coat. When we walked down my walkway Kendall called out to us, "Have fun!"

We were outside of the ice rink that the boys played hockey at, but there were no cars in the parking lot. That is extremely odd for the end of February. "Where is everyone?" I asked Carlos but he didn't answer he just opened the door. The rink was empty except for Todd the owner who came up to me and Carlos with skates. "Right on time." Carlos muttered. "Carlos what is going on?" I asked again taking the skates from Todd.

"I rented out the rink for the night, so we could have our date here. I know you love ice skating but you hate the crowds of people." He said as we walked to the bench to put on our skates. "Wow that is so sweet Carlos." I said lacing up my last skate. Carlos was on the ice waiting for me, when I got up he held his hand out to me.

He pulled me on the ice and once we got to the center the lights dimmed and music started to play. I smiled at him, "Classical? Did you pick it?" He smiled back and nodded, "Yes ma'am." We skated for about an hour, we didn't talk but there was nothing uncomfortable about it. We already knew so much about each other. I pulled him towards the edge of the rink. "This is amazing, and sweet, and romantic." I said hugging him. "Well you deserve all that and so much more. I really like you Ally." He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. My face heated up, "I really like you too Carlos. I have for like the longest time." I bit my lip at the end of my sentence.

Carlos looked towards to the snack bar, "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded my head and he motioned towards the snack bar, where Todd had set up a dinner for us. "Oh spaghetti, it's my favorite!" I exclaimed as Carlos pulled out my chair for me. "I know," he said when he sat down.

* * *

><p>The dinner was so good, which I found out that Carlos made it himself. After dinner we laid on the ice rink, holding hands and just talking. Then Todd told us it was almost curfew so we left. Carlos walked me home and he asked if my mom was still like she was. He never let go of my hand the entire time we walked. When we were at my door I gave him a hug good night, and he kissed my cheek, bowing afterward, "Good night my princess." I watched as he walked down the street and turned the corner, smiling as I walked to my bed at went to sleep.<p> 


	3. Kiss Me

It was late March now and the snow had finally melted but it was still cold. Carlos and I both stayed after school today, I was going to the Drama club meeting and he had hockey practice. I walked out of the Drama club room and saw Carlos waiting for me, his hair was wet and he had all of his hockey gear with him. "Hi darling." I said walking up to him, when he heard me he looked up and smiled. "Hey princess." He bent and kissed my cheek. We decided to take things slow; in case it doesn't work we still want to be friends so we haven't kissed yet.

"How was hockey practice?" I asked him as I put on my jacket, which Carlos grabbed for me. "Good, very boring though. James was throwing a fit." He sighed, James was becoming a bit of a problem, but it would all work out in time. I reached up and messed with his hair, "Let's just hope you don't freeze." He chuckled as he linked our arms. "How was Drama practice, do you know what play you are doing?"

I smiled, "It was great! We are going to do Chicago. You know how much I love that musical!" He smiled down at me as we walked down the block. "Did you try out for a major role?" He had the most faith in me with the Drama club; Kendall thought my talents were better applied elsewhere. "I tried out for Velma Kelly." I sort of murmured it out. "She's the one who sings 'All That Jazz' and murdered her husband and sister right?" I nodded; he watched that movie with me at least 30 times. "Because they were having an affair, I'm worried though." I admitted as we turned the corner, getting closer to my house.

"Why, you'd be amazing as Velma Kelly, you have the right kind of power to you." He asked. "Freshmen don't get big roles like that. They get minor characters." I was a bit of a perfectionist, and it usually got in my way. "They've never had a freshman like you, and no one knows that role better than you." We were at my house now; we sat down on the porch swing. "I suppose you're right Carlos. Besides I can always be one of the other merry murderesses, maybe the one who poisoned the Mormon." It wasn't as cold as it usually was. "Arsenic is more your style Ally-cat." I hugged him. I loved that we still had our playful banter even though we were a couple.

I was looking out across the street when it started raining. "Was it supposed to rain?" I questioned Carlos. "Not that I know." He said getting up and walking towards the rail of the porch. He turned back to me with a smile on his face. "What?" I was confused. He held his hand out to me, "Do you mind getting a little wet?" He asked me with the grin still on his face.

Sighing playfully I took his hand and walked with him until we were in the rain. Surprisingly it wasn't cold, it was just right. "So why am I getting all wet, hun?" He didn't answer; he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I noticed he hands were shaking a little, he was nervous. In all honesty I was too. I bit my lip and looked up at him; he was smiling down at me. "I love when you do that." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "When I bite my lip?" He nodded.

"It's just so adorable, plus it helps me tell how you feel, but there is one thing I can't figure out how you'd feel…" He cocked his head to the side a little, looking like a puppy. "And that is?" I watched his expression trying to find a hint. He held my chin in his hand, tilting my head up. "I can't figure out if I should kiss you. I want to but I can't seem to figure out if you do." He was speaking softly as the rain fell on us. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I think I'll wait." He said dropping his hand and backing up a little.

I groaned in protest but I didn't say anything. Carlos turned around and the rain was soaking us. My blonde hair was sopping wet and sticking to my face. I smiled when Carlos turned around with his grin, he closed that space between us in two strides, and he grabbed my face and kissed me.


	4. Falling

"Here you go little sister." Kendall said as he handed me a glass of Dr. Pepper. I smiled at him, even though my eyes were red and my face was blotchy from crying. "Kendall you are the best." I said as he sat on the bed next to me. "I wish Carlos was home and not in Wisconsin Dells." I sighed, leaning my head on Kendall's shoulder. "You could always call him up Ally-Cat, he wouldn't mind. Plus that's why we invented cell phones." Kendall wrapped his arm around me to comfort me.

"I don't want to worry him while he's having fun." I got up and walked towards Kendall's window. I leaned my head against the cool glass. I heard Kendall sigh and stand up. "Ally…" He started but I cut him off. "I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be to him if I ruined his trip because my mother and I had a little argument." I heard Kendall scoff. "Little? She pushed you down the stairs!" He shouted at me, making me jump.

Kendall's hand was on my shoulder, he turned me around so I was facing him. "Look Ally, I get it, you don't want to worry Carlos, but you aren't here for just any damn reason. Your knee was gushing blood Alani!" I bit my lip as tears rolled down my cheek. Kendall brushed them away, "I'm sorry." He said pulling me into a hug, "I love him Kendall and I don't know what to do about it." I finally admitted my feelings to someone, I'm glad it was Kendall.

"Tell him. What else would you do?" he said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "It's not that simple, nothing's worse than unrequited love." I walked back over to his bed and sat down. "You're worried he won't love you back?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. I nodded my head, staring at the floor.

"Then…." Kendall started; I could tell he was thinking, "Tell him with a song!" My head snapped up, I rolled my eyes, "I can't write a song." He rolled his eyes back at me, "You don't have to write one stupid, sing one that says you love him." This was one thing I liked about Kendall, he never pushed negativities farther than you could handle, and he always knew how much I could handle.

"Hmm, I have the perfect song!" I jumped up and hugged Kendall. "He comes back tomorrow, so I'd get to remember that song." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Okay, well I'll go home and practice." I started to walk to the door when Kendall grabbed me, "You're staying here tonight."

* * *

><p>I knew that once Carlos got settled that he'd come and see me so I left a note on my front door telling him to meet me at the park. I was shocked it was actually empty this time of the year, but then I noticed the sun was setting. Mostly little kids came here but Carlos and I always hung out here, it was our spot from the time we were 6. Now that I thought about it I had a spot with all of the boys. Kendall would drag me to the ice rink, Logan and I would hang at the library and James and I liked the mall.<p>

I was so entranced in my thoughts that I didn't see Carlos come up to my right, I was sitting in a swing and he was leaning on the metal pole when I noticed him. I jumped off the swing and ran into his open arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my golden hair. "Carlos! I missed you so much!" I said hugging him so hard that I was practically choking him. "I missed you too Ally!" He said as he planted a kiss on my lips. We pulled away and our hands immediately found each other as we walked to the picnic table.

I sat down and Carlos stood in front of me look me up and down but his gaze stopped at my knee; I also happened to be wearing shorts. _'Shit'_ I thought as I remember that there happened to be a big gash on my knee. "What happened baby?" Carlos' voice was concerned as he knelt down to examine my knee.

I bit my lip as I looked down, "We can talk about it later, but first I want to sing a song for you." I spoke as I jumped off the table and motioned for him to sit down. "Oh really? What's the occasion?" He smiled at me; God that smile just melts me. "You'll see, now hush." I stuck my tongue out at him as I pulled out my iPod and selected the song.

The music started playing and I took a deep breath before I started singing along to Elvis Presley's _'Can't Help Falling in Love'_

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay, would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you. Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." I looked up at Carlos and he was smiling, a very knowing smile.

I kept singing, "Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Next thing I know Carlos cut me off with a kiss, and pulled away, knowing why I sung this song, knowing that I sucked at actually saying my feelings, that I need a certain way to say, that I can't just say it. His eyes shined as he spoke to me, without that smile leaving his face, "I love you too Ally."


	5. Diamond Paradise

I was lying in a lawn chair, sunglasses covering my closed eyes, listening to the sounds of James' pool party when all my sun went away. I knew who it was before I opened my eyes, so a simple smile was already on my face before I spoke. "Hey baby," I said as I opened my eyes and patted the lawn chair for him to sit down. Carlos bent down and kissed me, then sat next to me.

"Kendall kidnapped you before I could," He pouted as his hand slid down my shoulder to intertwine our fingers. I watched as he played with the abundant amount of bracelets I was wearing being careful not to break them. I pulled my arm away so I could sit up. When I sat up Carlos finally looked at something other than my face, he noticed my red bikini that showed off my curves and I saw emotions flash on his face. Possession, love, and desire. "We didn't know if you'd be able to come, since Officer Garcia doesn't like little Carlitos staying out past curfew," I kid with him.

"Papa said I could come because he hated seeing me miss you," He stuck his tongue out at me and leaned in for a kiss but I playfully smacked him first. "No kisses for you after that, 'kay _Papi_?" I leaned in closer to him putting my hands on his shoulders. Carlos inched towards me, "But _mariposa_ I love kissing you," our lips were almost touching when I was jerked back. I looked up and saw James, Kendall and Logan standing all around us. I punched Kendall in the leg, "That hurt you douchebag!"

They laughed as James and Kendall grabbed my wrist, well the bracelets prevented them from touching any flesh. I rolled my eyes but I wasn't in the mood for this, "Kendall, James don't," I warned as Logan and Carlos grabbed my ankles. "Seriously, Logan! Carlos! Don't!" I shouted but not bothering to move I'd just get hurt. "You don't want to go for a swim Ally?" James asked me, looking down with at me with a toothy smile. "Not with any of you bastards! _Je t'emmerde!" _I screamed at him.

"Well now she's cussing at us in French, I think she may be serious," Kendall joked. "What did she say?" Logan asked Carlos as they picked me up. I was suspended in the air when he responded, "She said fuck you." That made James and Kendall laughed as they walked me over to the pool; I had one more trick up my sleeve. Begging in Spanish, "_Por favor Carlos no lo hace, por favor_!" When Carlos' grip on my ankle loosened I thought I was safe until Kendall opened his mouth, "Ignore her Carlitos." I felt my body start swinging and I heard James count down, _3... 2...1..._

I was submerged in the water. I sank to the bottom of the pool and floated up as slowly as I could. When my head broke the surface I pushed my hair back and wiped the water off my face. I swam towards the edge of the pool and tried to climb out but a figure was blocking my way. I looked up to see James; he bent down and held his hand out to help me out. I glared at him but grabbed his hand anyway.

He handed me a towel and waited for me to wrap it around myself before he spoke. "Come into the house with me for a sec," his voice was a little strained. James and I are not the closet of friends anymore but we use to be inseparable, kind of like how Kendall and I are. We walked into the kitchen, the central air feeling like a blizzard to me. James shut the patio door behind him and pointed to the stairs.

When we got to his bedroom I couldn't take the curiosity anymore, "What's up James?" I asked him walking around his room. "Why are you wearing so many bracelets?" He questioned, I stiffened but tried to shake it off. "No reason, Diamond, just felt like a bracelet day," I turned around and smiled at him. He shook his head, "There are two things wrong with that Paradi. One, you hate bracelets and two I saw your arms when you were thrown in the pool. Now either we can talk about this or I'll tell Kendall and Carlos and they will talk to you about it. Take your pick."

I sighed and sat on his desk, "I don't want them to know, they'll worry too much." James stared at me, "Logan and I care about you too Ally, it's not just Kendall and Carlos. Now are you going to tell me why one of your arms in covered in bruises and the other is covered in cuts?" I fidgeted and weighed my options, if I told him he could tell Kendall and Carlos but if I didn't he **WOULD** tell them. "Okay, I'll tell you, just please don't tell them," I answered him, pleading at the end.

"I won't now please tell me what happened," he motioned me over to sit next to him, I complied. I told him how the bruises were from my mom as she grabbed me and drug me around the house when she was going off on a drunken rampage. When I finished the story about my mom James put his arm around me and hugged me close to him, "I'm sorry we can't do anything about that Ally. Is that why you cut, because of her?" I nodded my head against his shoulder. "Look at me, don't do it again, okay? If she does that you text one of us no matter what time it is. Do you want to go back down to the party?" He asked, I stood up, "Yes, they're probably wondering where we are. Thank you James." "Welcome Ally."


	6. Rescue Team

I paced back and forth across my carpeted floor. My door was barricaded by my dresser and I could hear the sound of items breaking downstairs. I looked around my room, my phone was somewhere under the bed, I stopped pacing and got on the floor to grab it when a loud pounding came from my window. I glanced over and saw 4 boys smiling at me.

I walked over to the window and opened it letting them climb into my room. "What are you guys doing here?" I spoke trying to make sure my voice didn't give anything away. "Well my mom and Katie are out of town so they were staying the night and Carlos got your half of a text and we got worried so we came over," Kendall said as they looked around my room.

"Ally what happened?" Logan asked walking to my computer that was ripped out of the wall. Kendall noticed the torn sheets on the bed, and James noticed the dresser pushed against the door. Carlos was staring at my arms that had nothing covering them besides cuts and bruises. Carlos clenched his jaw and spoke up, "She did this?" I nodded my head not meeting his eyes but glancing at James. His eyes, just like the other 3 were scanning my arms. "Why would your mom do that?" Logan shook his head as he spoke.

Another loud crash came from downstairs and I flinched, "I- I- I didn't do the dishes," I stuttered and started sobbing. Carlos wrapped his protective arms around me. "You're coming with us tonight; we'll pack you a bag, okay?" Kendall said rubbing my back and I nodded my head against Carlos' shoulder.

I heard James, Kendall and Logan gather some things for me; Carlos just held me and rubbed my back. My voice cracked when I finally spoke, "My phone, it's under the bed. I need to get it," I moved from Carlos' arms and crawled under the bed. I grabbed my phone and tried to wiggle my way out but I got stuck. "Help," I whined from under the bed, I felt a pair of hands grab my ankles and pull me out. I rolled around and saw James, smiling I thanked him. He leaned down to help me up, whispering as he gets closer, "You promised Ally, we have to tell them."

I gulped and nodded my head. Kendall came up to me with a big black hoodie, "Put this on and put the hood up. You need to make sure all of your hair is tucked in it, so no one notices you," I pulled the hoodie over my head, it smelled like Kendall, I didn't think after months it would still hold his scent, "Check the bag before we go." He said, handing me a backpack. It had 2 days of clothes, pajamas, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, and my makeup. "This is fine, except I need to grab something else," I handed the bag back to Kendall and went to my desk's top drawer, pulling out a locket that my grandmother gave to me. I clasped the locket around my neck and turn to the boys.

"Okay Logan and James you go out first, then Kendall then Carlos, then me." I said looking out the window. "No, Logan and James will go first, then you, then Carlos, and then me," Kendall said ushering Logan and James to the window, I opened my mouth to protest but Kendall stared me down, "Fine," I said. I heard something crash downstairs then footsteps coming up the stairs. I hit Carlos' arm to get his attention, "She's coming." Kendall and Carlos listened to the footsteps, waving at Logan and James to go faster.

There was a banging on my door; Carlos pushed me towards the window. "You have to jump, they will catch you kitty, trust us," he whispered to me, I nodded my head and climbed over the windowsill, I glanced back at Carlos. He gave me a quick kiss before he told me to jump again. I closed my eyes and jumped. Next thing I felt was two sets of arms wrapped around me, I open my eyes to see Logan and James holding me.

They motioned for Carlos to jump next, he landed on his feet. I heard my mother scream my name and Kendall ran to the window from the door. He dropped the bag and Carlos caught it and handed it to me. Next Kendall leapt from my window and landed on his feet as well. "Now what?" I was frantic and panicking. "Put the hood up, and we run to my house, it's only three houses down," Kendall whispered as we hide against the side of my house. I pulled the hood up and tucked in all of my hair. "Ready?" Kendall asked everyone, we nodded our heads. "On the count of three, one… two… three… GO!" We all ran for Kendall's house.

Once we were safely inside I grabbed Carlos and hugged him so tight for a second I thought I might choke him. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around us, and it made me feel better to have my four best friends hugging me after they just busted me out of Hell. "Thank you guys so much," I said, hugging each boy individually. James spoke up, "We do have to talk about this, just in the morning because it's late and I need beauty sleep." Logan nodded his head, "Yeah it is really late." They walked downstairs which is where I assumed they were sleeping.

Kendall hugged me again, "You can either sleep downstairs with me, Logan and James, or you and Carlos can sleep in the guest room, or you can sleep by yourself, it's your call little sister." I looked at Carlos, he smiled at me, "Whatever you want baby." I thought about it for a second, "I think Carlos and I will sleep in the guest room. Good night big brother," I said placing a kiss on Kendall's cheek. "Goodnight you two."

"So to the guest room, Carlos?" I was nervous; I never slept with Carlos before. "As you wish princesa," he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, picking up my bag and leading us towards the guest room.


	7. The Rescue Team's Traitor

I woke up in Kendall's guest room, next to Carlos. Last night came flashing back to me as I rubbed my eyes. I placed a kiss on Carlos' cheek before I crawled out of the bed trying not to wake him. I changed into the jeans and shirt that Kendall packed for me last night and walked to the basement door. I very quietly opened the door to check to see if they were still asleep. I heard the three boys snoring so I shut the door and went to the kitchen.

First, I turned on the radio that Mrs. Knight had in the kitchen, it was set to an Oldies station. Next I grabbed pancake mix from the cupboard, and everything I needed to make enough pancakes for four teenage boys. I mixed all the ingredients in a big blue bowl, and started pouring batter into the skillet. I got six nice sized pancakes to it in the skillet. "The boys could use something else besides just pancakes," I thought aloud. Searching through the fridge I found a package of bacon, and figured that would be perfect.

The food was all done, and I was setting up the table before I went and woke up the boys when one of my favorites started playing. I sang along, dancing as I set the table, _"She-e-e-e-e-e-e-ry ba-a-by, She-er-rry, can you come out tonight, She-e-e-e-e-e-e-ry ba-a-by, She-er-rry, can you come out tonight."_ I was so entranced in the song I didn't hear the footsteps of Logan, James, and Kendall. "Breakfast and a show, we should rescue you more often," Logan joked, causing me to jump at their appearing act.

"Shut up Logan, it's not funny," I sneered at him, my cheeks hot from embarrassment. "I didn't say it was a bad show Ally," he said taking a seat at the table, James following. Kendall turned to me, "Feeling better?" I nodded my head, "I'm going to go wake up Carlos, try to save him some food, 'kay?" Kendall sat down and the boys started grabbing food like animals.

I walked down the hall listening to the music that was still playing and the boys already fighting. I opened the guest room door to see Carlos still sleeping, I smiled at the sight. I closed the door behind me and started shaking his shoulder lightly, "Carlos, I made breakfast, time to wake up." He groaned and rolled towards me, his eyes fluttered opened. Carlos grinned and pulled me on the bed, "Good morning sunshine," he placed a kiss on my lips and hugged me.

"Breakfast is waiting for you darling," I said as I climbed off of the bed pulling Carlos with me. "You made breakfast?" He looked at me like the thought was crazy. "Yes I did, and you might want to hurry, your friends are already eating," as soon as the words left my mouth Carlos was running down the hall to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Later that day we were all downstairs playing video games when James sat next to me, "Why didn't you ever call any of us, that's more than last time and not all from last night." I sighed and shifted away from James, "Look I thought that I could handle it, and then I realized last night I couldn't, so I tried to text Carlos but she knocked my phone out of my hand before I could finish it."<p>

"Do you still think that you can handle it?" He asked with a 'told you so' look on his face. "No, I don't, and you don't have to be a jerk about it either," I scolded him, starting to get up but he grabbed my wrist and pilled me back down. "Ow!" I shouted and the other three turned to look at us. "You okay baby?" Carlos said standing up to move towards me but I got up instead, "I'm fine, James just got a little too rough," I gritted my teeth, I wanted to punch him and it was just because he knew what I did to myself and that scared me.

I walked towards the stairs and Carlos walked behind me, "Ally where are you going?" "I'm going for a walk," I said going up the stairs. Carlos grabbed my arm, "No you aren't, and you are not leaving this house." I turned and for the first time ever I didn't want Carlos touching me, "Let go of me Carlos, now." He closed his eyes and sighed, letting go of my arm. James stood up and shouted at Carlos, "Don't let her go, she won't come back." I heard the door to the basement slam shut, somehow Kendall got past me and Carlos to shut it.

"James told me about your chat at the pool party and I'm not letting you leave until we all talk about this," Kendall was leaning against the door. Carlos looked confused but Logan didn't, "What are they talking about baby?" I looked at James, then Logan, then Kendall and back to Carlos. I sighed and turned my arm around so the forearm was showing, "They are talking about how those," I gestured to a few cuts, "are self-inflicted." Carlos stuttered for a minute then look around at his friends. When his gaze was finally back on me, I wanted to scream at his expression. He was heart-broken. "Alani, querida, why?"

I licked my lips and bit down, I could tell him or I could try to overpower Kendall. Truly that was a long shot but I can't have Carlos disappointed that I can't handle minor things like my mother. "It's not important baby, I'm fine," I smiled weakly at him; I just want him to drop this. "Don't lie to me, you know that I can see right through it," He ran a tan hand down my cheek, "Tell me." I shook my head, no this wasn't going to work on me.

"It's because of her mom!" James shouted from the bottom of the stairs. My jaw dropped and I screamed at him, "You traitor, you promised you wouldn't tell!" Carlos stopped me from hitting James. "This is bad, Ally! You're going to kill yourself!" James yelled back at me. "GOOD! I hope I do James!" after the words left my mouth the boys went silent and I wanted to take them back. These four had been here for me for everything that I had to ever encounter and I just said that I'd rather be dead.

Carlos grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, "We should go for a walk..." I nodded my head, staring at the ground because I didn't want to see their faces. Carlos led me past Kendall and we were out the door faster than I thought we would be.


	8. Better

I walked into the front hall and kicked off my cleats. It was nearing the end of August and things had been going pretty good. My mom even had stopped drinking since our last fight. I heard my mom shuffling from the other room, "Alani, is that you?" my mom called out to me.

"Yup," I walked to where she was standing in the kitchen. "I would like to talk to you about something, but would you please shower and change, you smell like grass and sweat." She paused and glared at me, "I'll never understand why you insisted on taking up soccer this year. Well go," she motioned her hand for me to go upstairs.

After about fifteen minutes I was back downstairs in jeans and a plain white shirt. "What did you want to talk about mom?" She was sitting at the table, her long blonde hair up in a bun and her still in the suit she wore to work when she actually went in.

She gestured to the seat at the other end of the table, "Sit," she ordered in her managerial voice. I sat down and waited for her to speak but I couldn't help but notice that when my mom cleaned up she was defiantly MILF status.

"I would like to talk about Carlos. Ally, I disapprove of him," I started to interrupt but she held up her hand and I stopped, "He is a rather impulsive child and he seems to be a bad influence on you. You would have never snuck out a few weeks ago if it wasn't for him. I won't make you stop seeing him but that is only because I know this will not last." I gasped and my mind started to race. No one has ever said anything negative about me being with Carlos.

"Mom, I've known him since I was 3! You can't really believe that this won't last?" I asked her. "Nothing lasts Alani. Just look at how your father moved to L.A. and abandoned us. Now, I understand that you are young and you may think you love Carlos but that's not the case and I can't let you live in a fantasy. You are almost 16, you need to grow up."

She got up and walked to me and place a hand on my shoulder, "I have to go back into work, I won't be home until late there is food in the fridge that you can make." I laid my head on the table, feeling tears fall down my cheeks as I heard her leave.

I must have fallen asleep at the table because next thing I know Carlos is lightly shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, kitty cat," he whispered into my ear, his voice low and husky. "Mmh, what time is it?" I asked, lifting my head up to meet his eyes. "It's six. I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in to see if you were okay…" he bent down to give me a kiss and then grabbed my hand pulling me up.

I wrapped my arms around him when I was on my feet, "How was hockey practice?" "It was good. Hey did you know that Kendall got a job at Sherwood?" he asked. "Yeah, I did. He told me yesterday," I pulled away from Carlos and walked to the fridge, "Are you hungry, baby?" Carlos didn't answer me so I shut the fridge door and turned around to face him but he wasn't there. "You aren't being funny Carlos; I swear to God if you jump out and try to scare me I will kill you."

I walked all around my house and I didn't find him, "Okay, I must be going crazy." I saw a light flicker from the backyard and walked towards it. The light flickered again; it was an orange glow in front of a short silhouette. It was Carlos, he was lighting a candle.

I walked out onto the patio and saw him beaming at me. "What are you doing Carlos?" I smiled back at him. He didn't say anything but leaned down to press a button on a stereo. _'Is this the end of the moment or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be?'_ I recognized the song immediately; it was _Anywhere but Here by SafetySuit._ He started walking towards me still smiling; when he got to me he grabbed my hands.

"I figured since school starts soon and we both always have so much stuff going on that we might not get to go on as many dates as we are used to so I thought of this," he waved his hand at the picnic he set up for us, "so we could have this night to hold in our memory forever." I grinned at him and pulled him down by the straps of his helmet into a kiss.


	9. Crazy

_You know you drive me up the wall  
>The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull<br>Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love  
>And it always seems you've got someone on your mind<br>Other than me  
>Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - you hear me<em>

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train  
>And that you're heading out to Hollywood<br>Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times  
>It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good, yeah<em>

_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave  
>That kinda lovin' sends a man right to his grave<em>

'_**Crazy' - Aerosmith**_

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door as I threw a pile of clothes into a suitcase that was sitting on my bed. I ran to my window to look out. I sighed with relief when it was only Logan. If it had been Kendall or Carlos I would be screwed.<p>

I went to the door and put on my pretty smile before I answered it. There was Logan reading a book as he waited for me to answer the door, "Hey Logan, what's up?" He looked up from his book and smiled at me, "Carlos and Kendall got detention so I'm supposed to tell you that they are going to be late."

"They made you come and tell me that? You could have texted me, you didn't have to walk here," I rolled my eyes, for such a smart boy that was weird. "I live a couple blocks away," he shrugged; I saw his eyes wonder down my arms. I sneered at him, "Yes, in the opposite direction, you came up here to check on me, didn't you?" I didn't mean to yell but I felt hurt.

"No! Ally, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," he freaked out and tried to apologize. "It's okay, calm down. I shouldn't have snapped," I bit my lip and looked at the floor, my hand squeezed the doorknob tight and I took a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Logan asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes, his and Carlos' were almost identical in color but Logan's didn't have that twinkle and shine that made Carlos' unique. I put my smile back on, "I'm fine Logie, and shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Yeah I better go, bye Ally-Cat." He smiled and waved at me as he scampered off towards his house. I shut the door and ran up to my room.

* * *

><p>I stared in the mirror of my bathroom, my blue eyes filled with tears. I tugged at my hair; it was now a dark brown that washed my face out. I took three deep breathes and reminded myself that this was all part of the plan. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could and bit down on my lip as hard as I could manage. It was all going to be okay if I could just get out of here.<p>

With a yelp I stopped and looked at my bed, there was my purse sitting on it and a suitcase. I walked towards it and sat down on the corner surveying the items in my room. "So where are you vacationing, baby?" Carlos' voice scared me; I didn't hear him come in. I stuttered, and looked down at the floor. "Well?" he looked at me with a smirk on his face and right now would be one of the rare times I actually got pissed at Carlos.

"It's not any of your business!" I shouted, standing up and stepping towards him. "I think it is, answer me." He wasn't loud, he wasn't aggressive but his voice was demanding and powerful. "I don't know, maybe I'll go to L.A.," I spoke barely above a whisper but he was right in front of me now, staring me down. "What would you do in L.A.?" he chuckled, his voice sounded patronizing. "I don't know! I can sing and I can act! I can do anything but stay here!" I shoved Carlos away from me, he tumbled onto my bed.

"ALANI!" He shouted, stopping me in my tracks. I turned so I could face him. He was face was calm but his eyes said something different. They were more frantic, more afraid. "WHAT!" I shouted back stepping closer to him. He walked up to me and grabbed onto my shoulders, "You are not going anywhere." I struggled to get out of his grip but he kept a firm hold on me. "Yes. I. Am." I hit him between words but he still didn't loosen his grip.

"Why do you want to leave so bad, Ally?" he said it like a whisper to a heartbroken lover. "I hate it here!" I shouted hitting him again. This time he grabbed me wrist and pulled me closer to him, the moment our bodies touched I broke down and the tears started falling. "I hate you," I whispered through sobs. "I know, I know," he stroked my hair out of my face and held me closer.

"Why won't you let me leave?" I cried. "Because I love you and I need you," he kissed the top of my head, letting me hit him and cry. "I love you too," I managed to push him onto my bed even though I was still crying. "I know, you're going to be okay, honey," he pulled me down on top of him. "With you, I am," I laced our fingers and wiped the tears off my face. "You drive me crazy," Carlos chuckled as he stroked a finger down my cheek.


End file.
